


Just For You

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	Just For You

Dry Bowser looked at a instruction book he found out in the snow, squinting his eyes. "Are you serious... what kind of story is this?"

One snowy night amidst all frosty nights, Popo and Nana decided to go Ice Climbing around the glacier sea because that's all they ever fucking do. So they went to the top of one of the many frosty snow capped mountains that surrounded them in the ever expanding icy expanse that was covered in glaciers. What the Ice Climbers didn't expect was that they weren't the only two beings present. Why? Because all toasters toast toast!

"It's been one of those days..." Popo sighed in a lower pitched voice than normal as he stretched his arms out, just for you.


End file.
